ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is a powerful sorceress who has the ability to transform into a dragon, as well as a former member of the Queens of Darkness. Maleficent is portrayed by Kristin Bauer van Straten. Maleficent's gallery is here. Biography 'Background' Maleficent places Briar Rose under the Sleeping Curse. However, she eventually gets woken up by Stefan with True Love's Kiss. Maleficent becomes a wreck, until she meets Regina Mills, who convinces Maleficent to get revenge and put Aurora, the daughter of Briar Rose and Stefan, under the Sleeping Curse as well. Maleficent allies herself with Ursula and Cruella De Vil, and they kidnap Rumplestiltskin's maid Belle in order to get a magical gauntlet from him. However, Rumplestiltskin keeps Belle and the gauntlet, leaving them empty-handed. After Rumplestiltskin manages to create a bottle of true love, he hires Prince David to hide the bottle - which is placed inside a golden egg - inside the belly of a beast. David enters the castle of the supposed beast, to discover that the beast is Maleficent. David is confused at first, until Maleficent transforms into a fire-breathing dragon and attacks him. He manages to get the golden egg inside Maleficent by sticking it through the gills in her neck, before just barely escaping Maleficent's castle. Later, Regina visits Maleficent, who is revealed to be Regina's only friend, and obtains the Dark Curse which Maleficent had hidden in the glass orb above her staff. With the Dark Curse in Regina's possession, Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula manage to get Snow White and Prince David to use the Tree of Wisdom, which can answer any question for a valiant hero. However, the Tree refuses Snow and David, for Snow carries an unborn child with the potential for great darkness. That night, Maleficent visits Snow and reveals that she is also pregnant, and tries to convince Snow that they must work together to defeat Regina, for the sake of their unborn children. However, Snow refuses to work with Maleficent, and doesn't want her child exposed to darkness just to stop the Dark Curse. Later, Snow and David use Maleficent's unborn offspring to transfer their own unborn child's darkness into it, before the Sorcerer's Apprentice banishes Maleficent's child through a portal to Earth, where it grows up to be a girl named Lily. 'Season 1' Maleficent, along with the other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest not protected by Cora's shield, is consumed by Regina's curse and sent to Storybrooke. However, Maleficent becomes trapped in her dragon form and lives in a large cavernous area underneath Storybrooke. When Rumplestiltskin claims that the bottle of true love that he hid long ago is the key to saving Henry, who had fallen under a Sleeping Curse, he sends Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow and David, and Regina to go to the abandoned library which has an elevator that leads to the underground cave where Maleficent resides. Emma goes underground alone, armed with her father's sword, and battles Maleficent's dragon form, until Emma manages to stab the dragon in the chest, which causes the dragon to be incinerated, leaving behind the golden egg atop a pile of ashes. 'Season 2' When Regina plans on destroying Storybrooke using a magic fail-safe known as the Trigger, she reveals that it is in Snow White's glass coffin which resides in the underground cavern. She and Captain Hook travel to the underground cavern, and reveals that Hook's job is being bait, before pushing him into a pit where Maleficent's ashes are. Sensing Hook's presence, Maleficent's ashes manifest into a ghoulish figure, but Hook escapes. 'Season 3' In Neverland, Emma says that her power of belief is strong enough, due to having fought Maleficent. In New York, Emma visualizes a flood of memories after drinking a potion, one of them being her battle with Maleficent. 'Season 4' Allied with Ursula and Cruella in his plan to find "The Author", Rumplestiltskin successfully resurrects Maleficent. She learns from Rumplestiltskin that her daughter, named Lily, is still alive and somewhere on Earth. When she finds out that Ursula and Cruella abandoned Lily in the woods as a baby, Maleficent turns in a dragon to kill Cruella, although Cruella uses her powers to control animals to make Maleficent stop and have a nap. Later, Maleficent enlists Emma on a mission to find Lily, and Regina trusts Maleficent to guard Belle's heart, although Rumplestiltskin steals it back. Emma eventually returns with Lily, and Maleficent is reunited with her daughter. Lily is reluctant to accept Maleficent at first, but the two bond after Lily becomes a dragon for the first time. 'Season 7' After the final Dark Curse is cast, Maleficent soars over Storybrooke (which has merged with the other realms of story) in dragon form. Regina reveals that Maleficent found Lily's father, Zorro. Zelena responds that Maleficent didn't RSVP to Regina's coronation. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Robin Hood and his Merry Men, including Will Scarlet, sneak into Maleficent's castle one night while she is away on other business and steal Maleficent's chest of gold. Will steals a magic looking-glass, and they all manage to escape. However, Maleficent's voice echoes to them, stating that she does not care about the stolen treasure but wants the looking-glass back. However, Will and Anastasia use the looking-glass to escape to Wonderland. 'Alternate Universe' Maleficent's daughter Lily becomes a Black Knight in the service of Queen Snow White, guarding Emma's tower. Magical Abilities Maleficent is a dark powerful witch, and with her ability to turn into a dragon. For many years, Maleficent hones her skill in magic until she obtains great power, she burns a portion of land into a scorched ruin. *'Witchcraft:' The ability to cast spells or curses. **'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter the appearance of oneself or others. She can to switch between her human and dragon forms. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to conjure and control fire. She spent many years practicing this power. **'Aerokinesis:' The ability to conjure and control air. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to control the movement of objects or other beings. **'Teleportation: The ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. **Energy Blast:' The ability to create magical blasts to harm the enemies and the objects in the most effective way. **'Conjuration:' The ability to conjure objects out of the air. **'Protection Spells:' The ability to use one or different type(s) of protection spells. *'Potioncraft:' The ability to create liquid substances for various purposes by combining a set of ingredients. She can brew Sleeping Curses. *'Immortality:' Eternal unaging life. Only limited to places with magic. Storybrooke Live Maleficent appears in ''Storybrooke Live, her statuses and blogs are available here. Family/Relationships *'Lilith Page' (daughter) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Maleficent is based on the sorceress in the fairytale ''Sleeping Beauty. *She is unable to leave Storybrooke, or she will disintegrate into ashes. Appearances Season 1= *'S1, E02: '"The Thing You Love Most" (flashback) *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" |-|Season 2= *'S2, E20: '"The Evil Queen" |-|Season 3= *'''S3, E12: "New York City Serenade" (flashback) |-|Season 4= *'S4, E11:' "Heroes and Villains" (flashback) *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" (flashback) *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" *'S4, E18:' "Sympathy For The De Vil" *'S4, E19:' "Lily" *'S4, E20:' "Mother" |-|Season 7= S7, E22: "Leaving Storybrooke" (dragon form) |-|OUATIW= *'W, E03: '"Forget Me Not" (voice) |-|Books= *'Bk 1:' "R "eawakened" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Resurrected characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Reawakened characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:The Queens of Darkness Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Dragons